Twilight Cast meets the Cullen Family
by SHINeeGirl05
Summary: The cast of the Twilight Saga meet the real Cullen Family...Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this just popped into my mind. Weird I know!**

**Twilight Cast meets the Cullen Family**

Kellan walked out of the set, exhausted. He half ran to the chair with his name on it and slumped down.

_God, this is tiring_

He thought glumly. He watched the other actors and then he saw something shuffle in the woods next to him. He glanced there but only saw nothing. Sighing he continued to watch the scene playing in front of him.

Then he saw another movement in the same place again. He irately strained his neck again and then his eyes widened.

He noticed all movement everywhere on the set and otherwise had stopped.

Standing right before Kellan was a look alike but with more enhanced beauty and more bulging muscles .

"Hey there! Do you know where that me-wannabe is?" he asked cheerfully. When he got no response and only more staring he said each word slowly as if everyone was deaf. He also wildly gestured.

"I…..am….Emmett!...I….am…..looking…..for…the…..person….that….is…acting….me.."

Kellan, finally finding his voice said, "Um-I-I think that would be me?" It sounded like a question.

Emmett grinned, showing off brilliant white teeth. "You _think_? Good thinking is good for you. So your that actor huh? Kilaan Klutz, right?"  
"No. Kellan Lutz." Kellan held out his hand. Emmett shook it.

"Oh what's in a name? Eh Klutz?"

Kellan swallowed. Everyone around him seemed to thaw out. Behind Emmett, Kristen came out and tapped him on the shoulder.

She started talking about the scene all the while looking at a script in her hand.

"Why you must be playing Bella-Goose! Nice to meet you!"

Kristen froze and slowly looked at Emmett and shrieked when she saw Kellan behind him.

"Calm down!" He said reassuringly. Kristen was clutching the script to her chest like a shield and her eyes were wide.

Robert came up behind her and ran into her. After a quick apology, he pulled a water bottle to his mouth and choked when he saw Emmett and Kellan.

Emmett made the mistake of thumping Rob on the back and he nearly fell down with his eyes bulging out of his sockets.

When Rob finally got himself under control, Emmett said,

"So must play Edweirdo huh? Oops-i-daisy, I mean Edward. Hello? Earth to Robby!"

"Um….I'm Rob." He held out his hand and Emmett, glad to get a response without strangling him, shook it. Rob's eyes bulged and Emmett took his hand away quickly.

"Edward's coming in a sec, he'll be glad to meet you."

As if on cue Edward appeared right beside him looking as if Emmett was a crazy kid he was trying to keep under control.

"I apologize on his behalf. We were just stopping by and he just….well….. It was nice meeting you all."

David Slade popped in right then. "Do you think you would be able to stay a little bit longer? It would be nice if your family came to maybe. So our actors would be able to know their parts more."

Edward contemplated it. Kristen was secretly staring at him with hearts in her eyes and she spoke up.

"Yes….it would be nice…"

Edward apparently made his mind already.

"We would love to. When would you like to us to be here?"

"Oh no no! Not here! We'll meet here." He handed him a piece of paper with an address on it.

"We'll be there. It was nice meeting you all. We'll be on our way."

Kristen stared dreamily at his back as he and Emmett ran into the woods.

Rob rolled his eyes and went for a coffee.

**To be continued…..**

**That was very short but there are 2 more chapters. The next one will be when Emmett gets home and the third will be the meeting they all have. I promise laughs IF you review. No account on FanFiction is needed so please review.**


	2. The Cullens

**Wow! I am surprised! I published the first chapter on August 5****th**** and in an overnight I got 6 reviews! I am pretty proud! So this next chapter is for all who read, favorite, and reviewed my story!**

**Chapter Two: The Cullens**

"Idiot!"

"Nitwit!"

"Nincompoop!"

"Uncle Emmy!"

"*beep beep beep beep*!"

Everyone's eyes turned to Rosalie who had made that last comment.

"What? Can't I yell at my own husband!"

Everyone went back to yelling at Emmett, who stood with his hands behind his back and his head bowed. Suddenly Alice gasped.

"CARLISLE! HE'S PLANNING TO RUN AWAY TO ANTARCTICA AND LIVING WITH THE PENGUINS FOR ALL ETERNITY! NOW HE'S PLANNING TO JUMP OUT THE WINDOW IN 2 MINUTES AND RUNNING AND SWIMMING ALL THE WAY THERE!"

Everyone gasped. Esme started to dry-sob on Carlisle's chest. Carlisle cleared his throat and said something that changed everything.

"What did Emmett do wrong?" Everyone gasped again. Then they all shared glances and then everyone went back to what they were doing. Jasper sat with Emmett and played chess. Carlisle and Esme went to go sort out some things for the hospital. Rosalie went to sit by Emmett, and Edward and Alice started a conversation on whether or not she could see a vision of Emmett going to the mental hospital.

"Well I see me and you dragging him in one but then he escapes to live with the penguins again." Then she gasped and ran up to Emmett.

"You better not go near any of my ninja purple penguins that I am going to take over the world with!"

Then she looked around her and whispered faintly.

"I did not just say that out loud did I?" Then she wailed and ran up stairs to lock herself in her room.

(If you look in my profile then you will see that I secretly plan to take over the world with ninja purple penguins)

Jasper goes after her hastily and Emmett yells at him and then he asks Rosalie to play.

Renesmee, who was writing a story looked up and asks Edward.

"Daddy, when Momma comes back shouldn't we be dressed? Can I go and dress?"

Alice whoop-ie's from upstairs and scoops up Renesmee and brings her upstairs with Rose at her side.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

After everyone gets dressed in their best, they each ride in their cars.

"Carlisle can't we just use that limo? The last time we used it was when me and Rose made Bella do that fashion show."

Edward gives her a sharp glance and she adds quickly.

"Never mind it has no speed, hehe its really not so good….hey I love your suit Edward." She said hastily.

"You picked it out." He pointed out.

"Oh….well its hope that's good?"

**Next chapter is coming really soon. I'm going to work on it after this note. Please please please review!**


	3. The Meeting

**Okay I just wrote the second chapter. I'm hoping that I get reviews. Please read and review!**

**Chapter Three: The Meeting**

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod! They're here!" Kristen practically yelled as she saw all the expensive cars drive up.

They were seated at an expensive restaurant waiting for the Cullen Family to make their entrance.

They all came gracefully, hand in hand and made everyone else look disorganized.

First came Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle was wearing a black Armani Suit with a red tie and Esme came in a red dress with a gold band under the breasts. They looked nothing like parents, and more like models.

Peter Facinelli and Elizabeth Reaser both gasped quietly as did everyone else.

Carlisle and Esme sat across Peter and Elizabeth who both were slightly wide-eyed.

Then came in Emmett wearing a black silk suit and a gold tie. Then came Rosalie wearing a black and gold dress with her hair a mass of twisted gold.

Kellan Lutz and Nikki Reed stared and Kellan almost looked on the verge of fainting, looking at Rosalie. They sat across Kellan and Nikki.

Then came Jasper, dressed in a very silky black suit with a purple tie and Alice dancing at his side in a silky purple dress with folds hugging at her waist. Jackson and Ashley were trying their best not to look wide eyed like everyone else. But they _were_ wide eyed like everyone.

Alice and Jasper sat in front of Jackson and Ashley and Alice said a hello that seemed to snap them out of it in a voice that sounded like bells chiming.

Following them came Edward, Bella, and Renesmee. Edward came in a silky black suit with a dark bluetie. Bella was at his side in a dark blue short dress and a silver belt at her waist. Renesmee came in a dark blue dress with a silver nand under her breasts. They sat across Rob, a wide eyed Kristen, and Bella Thorne.

All the actors were staring at their Cullen companion, like Peter was staring at Esme and Elizabeth staring at Carlisle. The same was at every table.

Bella Thorne was staring at Renesmee with awe.

David spoke up.

"Well hello. We are all very glad you're all here. The food will be coming in shortly….Um would any of you like anything?"

The Cullen family all shook their heads and David sat down, relieved to have that over with.

Alice spoke up to Ashley.

"I love your dress. It's very beautiful." She added with a smile gesturing toward Ashley's silver Shoshanna.

"Thank you. I love yours." Said Ashley shakily.

"Thank you!" responded Alice excitedly.

Everyone started making conversation.

"I like your suit its very nice."

"Do you go do school?"

"How old are you?"

"Where did you get your shoes?"

"Do you really have years of experience in fighting?"

When the dinner finally came, the awkwardness started. When everyone started to dig into their food, the Cullen's just talked.

Afterward, when all the plates were cleared away, and everyone was relaxed and ready for the desert to come in, the conversation started to pick up again.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**After the dinner, at the studio-**

Everyone was relaxed and calm. Well except David, who was uncomfortable with Carlisle paying for the food that _they _ate.

_It just isn't right! His family didn't eat anything so why should he pay?_

He felt like a guilty kid who was caught stealing and then having somebody else pay the price.

Kristen on the other hand was laughing and having the best time of her life. She was talking to both Edward and Bella but was often staring at Edward. Rob was doing the same with Bella. There was a lot of uncomfortable staring for the Cullens that day.

They were served wine which the Cullen's immediately refused.

Kellan was a amused with Emmett and amazed by Rosalie. He focused on everything she did. Nikki was laughing away at Emmett's jokes. At one point, Emmett and Rosalie told Kellan and Nikki at the same time how nice they looked and Kellan and Nikki both dropped their glasses of wine and Emmett caught Nikki's and Rosalie caught Kellan's.

"Thank you." They both said breathlessly.

Kellan looked about to faint when Rosalie's hand got close to his when she gave him the glass.

_Wow he's amazing! _Thought Nikki about Emmett.

_He's….amusing _thought Kellan.

Emmett was currently pinching Kellan's muscles and asking if they were real. He told Emmett it was and Emmett challenged him to arm wrestle.

"Emmett!" complained Rosalie.

"Emmett." Cautioned Carlisle.

"Emmett?" exclaimed Jasper as if he couldn't believe it.

"That's my name!" replied Emmett quite modestly.

"I hope he beats you." Said Bella with a smirk. Emmett gave her a murderous look that only she could see because he knew she was recalling the times she beat him.

Emmett flexed his muscles and Kellan gulped.

Jasper came to the rescue and put a hand on Kellan's shoulder.

"How about you wrestle one of us, Em? Oh and try not to lose." Edward chuckled and Alice came to stand by Jasper due to the vision of Emmett throwing him out the window.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**After **_**all**_** the arm wrestling (ugh **_**men**_**!)**

"I think we should be going." Said Carlisle after another 3 hours.

Kristen had a look of suicide on her face.

Everyone said their good byes, the Cullens, politely, the actors, with disappointment.

Once the Cullens were outside Carlisle said,

"I think that went well." He said with a slight smile.

"Yeah." Said Alice. "Until Emmett opened his big mouth." She sighed dramatically.

He aimed a punch toward the back of her head which she neatly dodged.

"Don't you _dare _ruin that suit!" she said menacingly.

"Yeah save the fight for home." Urged Esme.

Alice froze for a second.

"Which I _will _win." She said with a confident smile.

Everyone laughed away.

**Please review! By the way, I will write one more chapter. It won't be a chapter though, it will have all the outfits the Cullen family wore. I'm really sorry for any spelling mistake or if anything didn't make sense because I didn't reread it. Remember to review!**

.


	4. Dresses Note

**If anyone has been waiting long for the dresses, I'm sorry so please look in my profile and you will find the outfits ALL the way at the end of my abnormally long profile, please review and tell me if you liked them or not! (My friend told me to say this=) If anyone has any stories they would like me to read and review I will be more than happy to, and if you wanna make any suggestions for me for future story's you might wanna see, please tell! And if **_**you **_**need suggestions I will work hard to help!:D**

**Your dearly,**

**-Alice**


End file.
